


Picnic

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [15]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - Dani and Malcolm have a date.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Picnic

Dani was in charge of planning their dates. Malcolm always meant well but the ones he planned usually ended in disaster. Therefore, Dani had told him that she was going to be the one who planned their dates and that was that.

She had thought that it would be weird for the two of them to take such a position. That it would make things awkward in a way that they might not be able to recover from. The complete opposite was true.

Malcolm adored every single date idea she came up with. He loved that she was the one to romance him. That she picked the restaurant and decided what they were going to do. He thought it was one of the best things in the world.

Dani wanted to be surprised but she had met Jessica one too many times. As much as she liked the woman, Jessica did have a very involved role in Malcolm’s life.

More than Malcolm’s love for her planning them, she herself really like their dates. She got to pick the restaurant and decided what she felt like doing. That meant she didn’t get that bit of resentment when the man inevitably picked something that she wasn’t a massive fan of. It made the dates more enjoyable for her. More of something that she wanted to do. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that they were going out all the time.

Their current date involved a walk in the park and then a picnic. She had talked Malcolm into wearing just slacks, a t-shirt, and a hoodie and was counting it as a win. She carried the blanket and the wine, while he carried the picnic basket.

“Please, can I just have one little peek? I just want to see what’s in it!”

“No, and don’t you dare try and sneak a peek when I’m not looking. This is a surprise and it is going to stay a surprise until we make it to our picnic spot. Understand me?”

Malcolm gave a little huff but nodded. They were walking through the park trying to find the perfect spot to set down their blanket. They wanted someplace that they could make out without too many people seeing it and commenting. At the very least that was Dani’s plan. She was going to put the moves on Malcolm and didn’t want a huge audience. Although if they had to kiss while the whole world watched then so be it.

Nobody was going to ruin her date.

She finally decided on a place in the shade. It was underneath a large oak tree and surrounded by soft grass. Dani set the bottle of wine on top of the basket in Malcolm’s arms and spread out the red and black checkered blanket. Then she took both wine and basket and set them on the blanket. Malcolm was grinning at her in that way that said he was delighted.

He was often utterly charmed with the dates that were just normal. The ones that involved cheap dinner or movies. Ones that ‘normal’ people did. She smiled at him, finding his delight intoxicating. The way that he was just so into it.

“Okay, now can I look at what is in the picnic basket? Please?”

Dani smiled. “Yes, you can look inside. You might as well lay it all out so that we can eat it.”

He grinned at her and then opened up the basket. He started pulling things out, inspecting him as he did so. There were several types of cheese and meat. Fruits, crackers, and spreads. It was all very appetizing. Dani had worked hard to get something that would work well in this setting. Picnics were tough because you didn’t want anything with cutlery.

After he pulled all of that out, he took out the plates, the knives, and the wine glasses. He gave one of each to Dani and kept one for himself. For a few moments, they busied themselves with the spread in front of them, munching on the food and sipping the wine. They soaked in the sunshine knowing that at any moment in the future the sky could open up and drench them in rain.

They then began talking. Everything from their families and their lives to the work they shared. The conversation was quick and flowed evenly. Once their eating began to slow down, Dani took the time to tidy things up. Malcolm helped, placing things back in the picnic basket that they had finished and gathering up all the trash.

Once they had packed away the wine glasses, Dani shoved the basket to the side and jumped on top of Malcolm. He gave a small shriek when she landed on top of him and began kissing him. She moved so her knees were on either side of him and placed her hands to the sides of his head. He closed his beautiful eyes allowed her to kiss him roughly, enjoying every moment of it.

She pulled back and looked down at him. He opened his eyes smiled up at her. Dani gently brushed away the bangs that fell over his face, smoothing them down and trailing her soft hands down the side of his face. The small crinkles around his striking eyes made an appearance and she just couldn’t help herself. She leaned down and began kissing him again.

The two of them desperately made out like they were teenagers. Hands roamed all over and one of Malcolm’s came down and squeezed Dani’s ass. She gasped and pulled back, narrowing her eyes at him. He grinned impishly up at her. In retaliation, she grabbed hold of both of his wrists in her right hand and pinned them above the head.

Then she was kissing him again. They were like that until above them they heard a clap of thunder. She pulled back and looked up at the sky in annoyance. Well, there went the rest of their afternoon. Why did it have to rain so much in New York?

Although they _would_ have an excuse to stay inside for the next few hours.


End file.
